Serenading Bella
by caught in my own world
Summary: Are serenades still popular? Back in the day they were, right? What about now? What do women from this peculiar generation want? You would've thought I was an expert, with me being a hundred years old.. FLUFF WITH A SPOT OF HUMOR


**A/N: **I thought of this as I was forcing myself to sleep last night. I'm kinda cheating though. I'm only translating and rewriting a popular song from my country. If you recognize anything, then you're prolly from my country! :D I hope my grammar's okay. English is only my second language, after all. :D (If you've read a fic called "Serenade" then.. yep.. this is it. Or rather, this was it. I've rewritten it. I deleted the other one. It was just incomplete and everything.. So yeah.. Here's a revised one..)

_What's Happening: Our Edward Cullen tries to serenade Bella, thinking that it would impress her._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is mine! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Pretend you're convinced, dammit! (:P)

* * *

**:Serenade:**

"Are serenades still popular?"

That is what you're probably wondering about. _**sigh **_Do you know how.. how frustrating it is? Not being able to hear your thoughts? Not being able to read your mind? To hear your 'voice'? Not being able to know whether you're touched by this gesture or not? Not being able to know what you think of me now? (…..what do you think of me now?) _**sigh**_ What's the use of having this.. this _gift_? If I can't even hear the one voice I truly want to hear?

"Who in the hell is this idiot..?"

I could practically hear you say it. Well excuse me. I don't have the slightest idea of what you really want. You never tell me what you want. (It's always Edward this.. Charlie that.. )You don't even give hints! For all I know(and maybe for my defense as well), this is what we used to do back in the day. So be quiet for now. Listen to the idiot. This idiot. This idiot about to make a fool out of himself..

"..who's getting caught up in his own singing..?"

Pardon moi! I was just.. Well I was just getting into the mood! Don't you women love these sorts of things? These emotional and heartfelt crap? I only practiced my 'guitar face' yesterday. Do I look constipated? I hope not.. (Rosalie thought I did.. Yes, I'm quite sensitive.) You better appreciate what I'm doing! It's hard.. Very nerve-wracking. You should try it.. You should try embarrassing yourself like this. Oh wait.. That wouldn't look right, now would it?

"..and who's sounding terribly offkey now..?"

It's because I'm nervous, woman, NERVOUS! I'm nervous! If I had a heart, a real bleeding heart (Mmmmm..), it would have groaned with protest at this very minute! I would have had a heart attack! (Or cardiac arrest or something.. What was it that Carlisle taught me..?) I'm nervous.. Very, very nervous. Yes.. I am nervous. Edward Cullen is nervous.

"He even has roses with him."

Yes.. I brought roses.. red roses.. I picked them myself. You should be proud of me. Aren't they beautiful? They're as beautiful as you are.. Oh wait.. _Nothing_ is as beautiful as you are.. What are you thinking Bella? What are you really thinking? It's hard reading your eyes and your face.. Not because I'm not an expert.. It's because I can't focus.. I can't focus on anything else but your beautiful face itself.. your lips.. your eyes.. those beautiful brown things..

"But he's wearing faded old jeans."

Ah.. These make me look good, huh? Alice says it makes my behind look firm. I'm not sure if she was serious but.. Anyway, I would have worn something better, really. But I know you. You hate expensive things.. Do you approve? Is it good enough for you? Does it really complement my behind? Is it old enough? Do I look cheap enough? _snickers_ Is that a yes? It's really hard not being able to hear your thoughts..

"And even the gang's here."

Hah! I saw you look at them. Yes.. my idiot 'brothers' are here.. to "support me".. But you should hear them now.. they're laughing in the inside. You can't imagine how very, very tempting it is to kick their ass and rip out those smiles off their face. But I better not ruin the moment. Alice would kill me. (Do you know how long it took for us to plan this? I wasnt even sure at first.. If this would be a good idea.. But she insisted. She told me it would make you happy and giddy. But I'm not sure you look so 'giddy'. You actually look shocked. Oh God..) And Esme as well. (She was drained after she tried teaching me the basics of this complicated lovesick crap.. and her ears practically bled after hearing me practice this song all day..)

"All dressed up. All in suits."

Er.. I have no idea why they decided to wear suits. I should have been the one wearing a suit! (Instead of this tacky shirt and prehistoric jeans..) Not them! Even Alice dressed up as a man. (Doesn't my suit look good on her?) I don't know what's going on inside that little head of hers. Well, of course I could read her mind but.. You should see it. It's never ending chaos. Anyway, what the hell am I saying? Ahem.. So.. do you now see how important this is to them? To me? To us? I guarantee.. I guarantee you a hundred percent.. that this song.. this serenade.. is going to sound better than karaoke nights and songs on the radio.

The heavens are filled with stars. Can you see Bella? Can you see how even the sky gives way for us? For our moment? Our special moment? It's almost as beautiful as you are Bella.. The night is almost as breathtaking as you... How cold the wind blows.. Are you alright? Do you feel cold Bella? Do you need a jacket? (Where's the jacket I gave you?) Do you need my warm embrace, Bella? Oh who am I kidding…? I'm colder than this harsh wind… I'm as warm as a popsicle…

Oh Bella.. With your look, your stare.. I go crazy, darling.. You drive me crazy. You make my head spin. You make everything else seem distant now.. You make my knees go weak. Stop it, Bella. Stop dazzling me. (Who's dazzling who now?) No-wait, don't stop.. I like this feeling.. No matter how odd and foreign it is.. I love it, Bella. I love what you do to me.

And with this song of mine.. this song I'm singing to you right now.. I hope that you'll love the whole idea of me, Edward Cullen, pouring my heart out for you (Er.. Figuratively.. that would have been a sickening sight. And impossible too..) with this modest.. this sweet.. this simple serenade that I've written… Especially for you… Only for you… Just for you…

Isn't it like the movies?

A movie.. a romantic movie.. A 'chick-flick', as your generation calls it.

Isn't it like you're the star? The beautiful star of this movie? And I'm your gorgeous leading man?

In a movie where love will.. probably prevail?

(and it better..)

**_sob sob_**

"Er.." said Emmett.

**_sob sob sob sniff_**

"Awkward." whispered Jasper to Alice.

I shot my brother a dirty look.

"Bella?"

Oh no. What did I do? What the fuck? Was my singing that horrible?

Bella covered her face with her hands. She was crying.

"B-Bella? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, stupid." Bella managed to choke out.

I felt the others leave.

_'You're on your own. Don't screw up now.'_ thought Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

_'Good Luck! Hopefully, you'll get your freak on!'_ boomed Emmett in his head.

_'You better tell me what happens to you two.. when you get back home later.. Or rather, tomorrow.. If things get.. you know..'_ I scowled as Alice laughed in her head.

I glided to Bella's side in a second and looked at her worriedly. She was still crying. I slowly and gently touched her arm, afraid that I would upset her even more. Of all the things that could happen! Why this? I would rather have her laugh at me and call me a stupid and terrible singer.. Instead of _this_. This crying thing. I can't handle hysterical people. Heck, I can't even handle women! What did I do? Did I offend her or something? Did I remind her of something? Did my lyrics sound insensitive, terrible? Was my singing really that bad?

"Oh Edward.." she finally said.

I almost flinched when she threw her arms around me. I thought she was going to try and strangle me. My singing wasn't that bad was it?

"You are so sweet!." she whispered in my ear. "I feel so.. so happy."

What? She's happy? Was Jasper messing around with her emotions? I snuck a look in my back.

"But.." I muttered, confused. "Why are you crying? Was my singing terrible?"

Bella gave me a weird look. I shifted my feet a little.

"Silly Edward." she said, giggling. "You have the most beautiful voice. You have no idea how that made me.. practically melt."

I blinked stupidly. Was she being serious?

"Give me those roses." she said playfully, putting her hands on her hips. "They're for me arent they?"

I nodded and gave them to her. Bella rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Not so suave now, arent we?" she said, smirking.

"Well.. I wasn't really sure if you liked it. You know, my singi-"

Bella pressed her delicate finger against my lip.

"Shush.."

She smiled at me and embraced me.

"Hey Edward.." she said after a long while.

"Hmm?"

She traced circles on my chest.

"You know.." she said in a husky voice.

I gulped.

"Charlie's not staying here tonight.."

* * *

**A/N:** Awoogah! :P So.. Didja guys like it? It's my first attempt at Twilight? WEEEEEEEEE! How did I do? :D Whew… It's quite challenging to write in Edward's POV.. Let alone his silly, corny and awkward side.. _**wipes forehead**_ I'm not even sure if that side of Edward really exists._** shrugs**_ Oh well. I tried. :)

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
